A Drug store bet
by AdorableDuklyon
Summary: You know the guys from greendrug store and how their so totally in love... no the other ones. well they've made it ther job to be as sickly romantics as possible all the while annoying Kazahaya and Rikou. its a win-win situation
1. Chapter 1

A Drug store bet

It was sickening.

The way they just didn't care. As if their constant presence was for the sole purpose of annoying them. Or tempting them!

That would fit more to their usual behaviour.

The two adults who served as Kazahaya and Rikuo's guardians would usually find some excuse to settle the discord between the two teens, to promote, what they felt was a healthy relationship. But to Kazahaya it all seemed rather perverse.

The chocolate incident a while back came to mind.

Failing that, the present wasn't much better. All of yesterday and this morning Kazahaya and Rikou were forced to watch, or listen, to Kakei and Saiga's little love match. Trying to out-do each other in flirtations and romantic gestures.

It all started with a bet (and we all know those never end well). One evening of casual teasing, aimed for once at the expense of Saiga.

"Thanks, Saiga… for the jumper. It looks… cosy…" Kazahaya wanted to show appreciation for the knitted garment Saiga had laboured over, but was more concerned with how to gently reject it.

"Well, winter may be gone but that doesn't mean their won't ever be another one." Saiga's reasoning seemed a little off, but true non-the-less. With a beaming smile he leaned down to ruffle Kazahaya's golden hair. "hehe, don't you think it suits ya though" he continued, pointing at the front of the jumper.

Rikou, looming behind and above Kazahaya, seemed to think so "A golden/green kitten with large eyes. I won't be able to tell which is the real thing. You'll have to get used to me talking to your chest from now on." A grin the size of his fist spread across Rikou's face.

"I tried to make it look like him. Ii surpasses my expectations on that account."

Wanting to stop this embarrassing moment Kazahaya changed the subject. "Well you certainly worked hard on this, in fact Saiga I don't think anyone could surpass your skills when it comes to knitting and sewing… and cooking… AND all the cleaning you do around here. To bad your not married because you would make a great wife." Kazahaya teased unflinchingly.

Saiga's only reply was a booming laughter.

Though Kazahaya's words hadn't fazed Saiga, luckily Rikou took the bait.

"It's only natural to be good at more than just sleeping and inappropriate touching. So did you learn all that stuff because you have to had to or because the prospect of womanhood excited you?"

Kazahaya was glad that for once Rikou had backed him up on this occasion, but teams of two were required for this game,

"Saiga may be the best housewife in practical terms, though I like to think I outshine all in the physical department." Kakei had been in the room all along but seemed more concerned with tagging stock than their conversation, uo till now.

"No one's denying that" Saiga said "Hey, we make a pretty god wife team, don't we." he finished with his unnaturally long arm draping over Kakei intimately.

Kazahaya had all of a sudden lost his head for sarcasm and reverted to his natural state of perplexing innocence.

"You can't both be the wife… hang on, neither of you can be a wife!" Rikou looked at Kazahaya with pity but did nothing to shut him up. "wives can only be girls. Otherwise Rikou could be a wife because he can cook."

Rikou wanted to stare daggers at Kazahaya then but instead looked at Kakei and Saiga as if they were one, pleading with his eyes, 'Don't' they said from across the room.

Kakei, of course, pretended not to see. "Oh, so that would make you the man of the relationship, Kazahaya?"

It amazed everyone that Kazahaya actually paused a moment to think on the question. "Well no, we're both guys-WAIT, I! What do you mean relationship. There's no relationship between Rikou and me! He shouted.

"except being colleagues, roommates, partners in crime (the vase incident) and… didn't you share a bed once, what's that called?" Saiga's tone almost always sounded jokingly, so it was safe to assume that whatever he said was a jest of some sort, even in truth.

"Well, yes. I suppose that's true. Except the bed thing, that never happened." Kazahaya said flushing red.

"No, but you DO have a habit of forcing yourself into my bed. But that's called being desperate."

Saiga boomed with laughter against Rikou's insight. Kazahaya to embarrassed for speech.

Bored with Kazahaya's reaction Rikou turned back to Kakei in Saiga. With confidence.

"Men and wives aside, I do wonder sometimes which of the two of you would be the, uh… romantic.?"

They all acted as if the answer could be plucked out of the silence. The two adults seemed to dwell deeply on the notion.

"That's a goof question Rikou. I always thought romance was a concept that required the involvement of both parties." It was surprising for Rikou to see his employee and Saiga looking so puzzling at each other, he almost regretted asking, even in jest.

"hmm" voiced Saiga "I would say Kakei. Who always looks beautiful. It makes me feel-"

"That's not the kind of romance he was talking about Saiga."

"-special, was what I was going to say if you had let me finish."

Even in disagreement Kazahaya couldn't help but notice that they would always smile at each other.

"You're the more romantic anyway. Remember the other week when you secretly put a bunch of flowers on the coffee table. It really brightened up the back room."

"Actually, that wasme" Kazahaya spoke up reluctantly "I noticed those flowers growing through the cement outside and thought they might… brighten the back room." Once he had stoped talking he regretted doing so in the forst place, it embarrassed him all the more.

Luckily for Kazahaya, Kakei and Saiga were back to being perplexed, and Rikou had started shovelling the last of the snack cakes that were left on the table. He moved so swiftly at times Kazahaya couldn't believe was possible for someone his stature and size.

"Well, since we can't seem to decide on which of us is more romantic, how about we make a bet. Saiga and I will try to out-romance each other, and who ever makes you two gag or complain first wins. Oh! And the first one to complain, or gag, will be docked a weeks pay. How does that sound."

Saiga's response was his usual laughter, in the form of consent. Rikou gave a disinterested look that hid the words 'why me' in it. Whilst Kazahaya…

"Wha-a weeks pay… but, why should I even be part of this bet?"

"You mean we." Rikou said ignoring that waterfall of tears coming down Kazahaya's face.

Three days had passed in silence between Kazahaya and Rikou. They dared not even speak in private either, for fear that Kakei would hear them. Even two storeys up in their own apartment.

Every time Kazahaya felt he wanted to say something he remembered admitting to the flowers which proved to shut his mouth.

The contest between Kakei and Saiga had not bothered Kazahaya much- it confused him mostly- until last night he had had a dream where instead of Saiga offering to brush and braid Kakei's fine longish hair, it had been Rikou in Saiga's place and Kazahaya suddenly becoming Kakei, long white coat and all.

He was pleased to wake up afterwards to find that no hairbrush continued to exist in their bare apartment. Unfortunately the drug store down stairs, which served as their setting all day, contained many hair brushes in fluoro colours, and disposable for some reason.

Each hour and every minute at come to haunt Kazahaya, with little reminders seemingly popping up everywhere. Being in the store surrounded by hairbrushes, chocolate and condoms made Kazahaya wish for the first time for a 'special' job, just to take him outside, and perhaps far away.

After serving a young customer, who seemed to linger to long, the shop became empty and it was Kakei's who turned on his affections. Coming up to Saiga, sitting lazily at the entrance to the store, no doubt scheming (if not sleeping) behind his dark glasses. Leaning over Saiga to cast a shadow, Kakei reached into his pocket and produced a somewhat large velvety looking box. From behind the counter Kazahaya could barely see let alone hear. Once opened Siaga seemed to jump to his feet and tower once again over Kakei (and everyone else) almost knocking over a display, which Rikou dived in out of nowhere to save.

Saiga seemed speechless for a time just, looking into the deep blue box Kakei still held. He reached in gingerly, smiling all the while.

Moving closer with interest Kazahaya saw the pair of dark sunglasses Saiga now held in his hands. He quickly became disappointed when he recognized them to be the same exact style as the ones he was- and always- wearing.

A flash of thought provoked him to move closer. In front of Saiga. He wanted to see…

Kakei returned to empty box with silver lettering to his pocket and looed at Kazahaya as he approached. "What do you think of Saiga's new shades, Kazahaya?"

Leaning in close to inspect, Kazahaya replied "They are exactly the same as the ones he has already."

"What do they teach kids now a days?" Saiga scuffed at him "of course their different. These are designer shades."

Still not quite understanding, Kazahaya looked up expectedly. "What?" Saiga asked at the boys stared figure.

"Aren't you going to put them on?" He asked

"Haha. Yer right, you're not getting me that easily." Dammit, Kazahaya thought, another attempt to see past his shades failed! That sneaky, suspicious devil.

Kazahaya moved off, back into the store where their was work to be done, At least that's what Kakei's gaze said.

Kazahaya left the two adults outside, just as the wind blew a little colder.


	2. Chapter 2

The next morning a blue plush dog sat on the counter top. It was clearly knitted with a perfect red and gold bow tied around its ears. It had a charming effect on the store, customers always seemed to notice the cute things.

Rikou would have stared it down all morning If Kazahaya hadn't dropped a heavy box of shampoo onto his foot. Despite what he said, Kazahaya's face showed it was on purpose.

"Oww! Watch it"

"Sorry, didn't see you there."Trying not to giggle himself into a frenzy, Kazahaya at least smiled whilst replying.

Rikou, finding amusement in Kazahaya's failings felt the need to reply. "I find it hard to believe such big eyes like yours could be so blind".

Wanting to leave on a high, and Rikou with his pain, Kazahaya turned to leave, but his usual clumsiness brought him hip-first into the front counter, knocking over the blue dog onto the floor.

"Nice going idiot. I don't think Godzilla could make as much mess as you do without trying."

Rikou remark hurt less than his smirk. That same dumb smirk that pissed off Kazahaya more than anything, but his body was throbbing on one side and he could already feel a bruise forming on his thigh to think over Rikou's smirk. He bent down carefully to pick up the miscellanea that had fallen on the floor. Reaching for the blue dog he came almost face-to-foot with a large black boot that had stepped on the toy, preventing him from picking it up.

Looking up hurt his neck too much from ground height, so Kazahaya decided to stand up, not that it helped the neck problem much when he still hardly managed to reach the shoulders of the figure looming over him. Maybe if he reached up he could touch Saiga's nose.

"What'cha doing on the floor kid? I'd thought you'd see enough of Rikou standing over by now." Saiga laughed.

"Enough joking Saiga, you know none of that it true" Kazahaya said trying to defend himself.

"Oh? So you haven't seen enough of Rikou from that angle then. Hahahahaha!"

On one hand Kazahaya was growing, learning to ignore the jokes that were at his expense, knowing fighting back won't do any good. But he still had the urge to hit something. "Saiga… your stepping on the dog." Looking down Kazahaya pointed to Saiga's feet where they stayed after almost colliding with his face.

Without looking Saiga bent (waaay) down to pick up the blue dog that had fallen on the ground. He turned it over in his hands whilst seemingly inspecting it through his thick dark lenses before putting it back gently on the counter. He turned his large body as if he was ready to leave, but his face still lingered on the toy.

"Listen kids, I know kakei has a whole store of work for you but today I'm going to request a job of you." His face darkened as he slowly turned to look at the boys head on, Kazahaya could almost feel the emotion that was hidden behind those glasses, then again it's not the first time Kazahaya has been somewhat frightened by Saiga's manner.

"So what is this job exactly?" asked Rikou.

The tall dark man smiled at Rikou in reply "a special job."

Rikou and Kazahaya looked at each other with an understanding and bond that only experience in the bizarre could produce.

It was just another job, which didn't exactly spark the greatest amount of confidence anyway. But knowing it was a job set by Saiga instead of Kakei as per usual made the situation all the more sketchy.

For now though the boys were happy to be out of the store, enjoying the sunshine, the birds, the trees and their leaves always falling into Kazahaya's face specifically. Actually that atmosphere is not one Kazahaya liked to experience with certain company. As in the company he's forced to keep.

Ever scowling Rikou walked faster then Kazahaya so he had to work harder to keep up. They were making their way through a tree lined street, to their first destination.

Having difficulty dealing with silence Kazahaya initiated conversation "So what do you think Saiga wants from this guy? Money or something?"

"Do you even know Saiga at all? Of course he's not after money." Rikou said with a scowl.

"Well the only other thing I can think of is this guy has information that's relevant to Saiga's investigation…" Leaving the thought to trail off Kazahaya walked on with his head down, soon colliding with a pole which brought him to his knees, clutching his nose.

All of Kazahaya's moans and tears cold not distract Rikou from his musings. What he said about Saiga looking for information struck a cord in him. What if the person Saiga had sent them to meet is someone with information relevant to him. Could Saiga have sent him directly to a source of information relating to his sister? But then why did Kazahaya need to tag along?

Rikou's guard had been raised and he began to look ever more disturbed, especially since he decided to ignore Kazahaya's pain. It was highly unusual for him not to take the chance to laugh or insult his companions' usual eccentric behaviour.

After Kazahaya recovered form his intimate relationship with the pole, he couldn't help but notice Rikou's lack of insult, not even a smirk.

He decided it might be better to pass the journey in silence after all.

Back at the Green Drug store, business has slowed. Patrons were disappointed that neither of the stores two visuals were on hand, and despite his protests, Saiga was not the type of person you wanted in the serving industry.

Taking advantage of the timing Kakei leaned over the lazing figure of Saiga, feet up and resting on the counter, planting a gentle upside down kiss as he slept peacefully instead of working and being productive.

Without knowing that he had opened his eyes Kakei's head was brought down further so as to bend awkwardly over his lover's head. Bumping uncomfortably which his shades, which also made looking into each others eyes very difficult.

"I see you are working hard as ever, Saiga"

"You know me, my favourite phrase is hard work" he replied with a sarcastic grin.

"So I suppose during all that hard work, which has obviously tired you out, you haven't by any chance seen the boys around… you know working, as they should be." Though Kakei spoke with a smile there was a sense of menace in what he said, though Saiga was not disturbed.

"As a matter of fact" Saiga said standing up, towering over Kakei "they are working" his neck curved as he looked down, trying to intimate with his height and perhaps flirt with his smile, because using his eyes didn't work. "They are on a job and won't be back for a very long, long time" he reached around Kakei's body easily, pulling him in a tight embrace "so that means we are alone…" Saiga let his voice trail off as he cupped Kakei's chin in his hands, lifting it up,

Kakei moved his lips in response " well if no one is around then, you can mob the floor…" Kakei grinned and broke away, leaving a stunned large lump of black "you can do the rest of the cleaning as well since we ARE all alone, then who else will do it."

Saiga stood with his shades on and his mouth hanging open as Kakei took off his white coat and hung on the door leading to the back room, signifying that his work was done for the day. "If you need me I'll be back here" he called out as he left the room. Leaving Saiga with the image of his slender figure walking away.


End file.
